Heartfelt confession
by LunarWolfGoldCoyote
Summary: 5 years after the battle against pitch, jack frost makes a stop over to jamie's to confess something he's held in for a long time
1. sleepless night

Ch 1

Jack's pov

For the past 300 years I've been alone. No one knew I even existed and I did everything to get attention but it was all in vain. All that changed when I was summoned by the big four. Haha if you guessed the toothfairy, santa, the easterbunny (who I believe is a bunny lol ), and the sandman you guessed right! You'd think I was joking if you ever saw me and I told you this but they needed my help to battle the boogeyman or pitch as we call him... personally I think his name should be blacky seriously! By helping the guardians I ended up finding the memories that I had lost of my previous life before I became jack frost and ended up gaining a believer (who's my crush ^^ but ill get into that in a sec), through Jamie's help I was able to defeat pitch knowing that he was the first person in 300 years that could see and hear me! Sadly, becoming a guardian meant I couldnt stay …. AHAHA SINCE WHEN DO I FOLLOW THE RULES! Honestly after that boy ran up to me I knew that I couldnt stay away from him and I would do ANYTHING to protect and love him. So now I am presently watching over him beside his bed and carassing his face softly because of a bad dream that I promise to make go away.

No One's

_Jack ...i'm scared ….please dont leave me alone... please..._

_I won't , I'm always here. Jamie I will NEVER leave you. You probably never know I sead this but I love you so much with all of my frozen heart. You are the key to my frozen heart and you gaind it 5 years ago._

As jack said this, he failed to notice the 15 yr old stirring awake.

_Will you ever love me the way I love you? I promise in my arms you will always be safe; no harm will ever come to you. I want you to be my mate, the one I hold posessivly in my arms, to cherish and love. Will you give me a chance?_

_You dont even have to ask, I love you just as much as you love me._

Im just going to make this multi chaptered. LOL definitly not a good writer but im trying.


	2. I'll never leave you

Ch 2

jack's pov

_Jamie! What are you doing up so early? _

ok to say that I wasnt surprised would be an understatement when jamie responded to my confession. Though it made me the happiest spirit in the world to know that my crush and soulmate loves me the same way I do for him. You know whats funny right now? Ive been staring at Jamie for the past few minutes as he's talking but havent heard a word he's said! I probably looked like jamie when he could actually see me for the first time. Wide eyes and mouth, excited,jumpy, etc. Haha now he's waving his arms in front of me!

Jamie's pov

_hey jack, earth to Jack Frost! Yoo hoo is anyone home! C'mon this is so not funny._

For the first time in my life, I pouted. Jack your suppose to say something not stare at me for the past 10 minutes. I finally see him again for the first time in 5 years and im really happy that he loves me the way I love him. After he left with the other guardians, I felt so sad that I cried day and night. I missed him so much. And during that time I finally realized that I like him more then as a friend. Now he's actually here in front of me and I dont want him to leave me again. I think I started crying because jack wiped my tears away with his hand and pulled me in his strong arms for a hug.

_Shhh...shhh …. dont cry dont cry, I'm right here and I promise you that im not going to leave you whatsoever. No ones going to take me from you ok?_

_What if I'm just dreaming ? What if your not here right now and the as soon as I wake up from this wonderful dream, you'll dissappear and i'll be all alone! _I started to cry harder and hold onto his blue hoodie for dear life afraid that if I let go, he'll be gone.

_Hey I'm not going anywhere, not when my new boyfriend is here. I'll never leave you! Now what do you say we both get some rest? It's really late and we can have fun together tomorrow,ok?_

_Ok!... But can you sleep with me ? …. Please?_

_Of course anything for my little snowflake._

_No one's pov_

jack gently picked jamie up and put him under the cover then he slid in next to him; wrapping his arms protectively around the other boy. Jamie snuggled into jack's chest, softly fisting his hand in jack's shirt. Both falling asleep knowing that the other was with them.

Whew done with the second chapter! Was it ok?


End file.
